fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 216
The Essence of Magic is the 216th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. Makarov and Hades begin their battle. After a fierce battle, Hades pierces Makarov with a beam of Magic and leaves him for death. On the brink of death, Makarov calls out for the one who will inherit his will. Elsewhere, Laxus experiences a strange sensation. Summary Makarov continues to stare in shock at the revelation that the former master of Fairy Tail, Precht, is Makarov's opponent, Hades. Hades uses his Chain Magic and throws Makarov against the water, causing him to go out of Giant form. Makarov quickly bounces back and Requips his battle coat. He demands to know why Hades is in a Dark Guild. Hades responds by stating that Makarov should not view the world as good and evil. Makarov responds by saying that whether you are good or evil, the wisdom of one who has been a part of Fairy Tail should not change. This causes Hades to laugh and remark that Makarov has learned his way through words. Makarov then announces his unwillingness to fight him and asks him to leave. Hades ignores the question and says its a shame he will have to see the day when he would crush the guild he once led. Makarov shouts out his refusal to give Hades the guild and the two begin to fight. Hades quickly uses Amaterasu Formula 28, in an instant which impresses Makarov as he lets off the attack. Makarov barley manages to repel it, but Hades uses his Chain Magic again and slams Makarov through several trees and onto the ground. He then uses Formula 100, as Makarov attempts to defend with Maximum Defense Seal: Three Pillar Gods. The attack causes a massive collision that is heard throughout the island. In the aftermath, a heavily wounded Makarov is barely able to stand, heavily wounded. Hades is impressed and realizes how Makarov kept the guild going for 48 years. Makarov then feels the pain from his health problems which Hades takes notice of. Makarov pants heavily and praises Hades for being a good master, and so wonders what happened. Hades simply walks over and smashes him to the ground. He then starts talking about how Magic was born from the darkness and how it was originally feared. But then it started becoming used as an everyday thing. Hades reveals he traced the roots of Magic and Zeref and realized he could discover the "Essence of Magic." Hades tells Makarov to sleep and that Fairy Tail is finished as he walks away. Makarov quickly gets up and attempts one final attack on Hades. Hades counters by stabbing Makarov through the chest with a beam of Magic. As Makarov falls on the brink of death, he calls for the one who will inherit his will. Somewhere far away, Laxus has a strange feeling. Characters in Order of Appearance #Makarov Dreyar #Hades #Natsu Dragneel #Happy #Wendy Marvell #Juvia Lockser #Erza Scarlet #Laxus Dreyar Battles & Events *Makarov Dreyar vs. Hades (concluded) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used *Giant ( Jiyaianto) * * ** * * *Bullet Magic Spells used * * * Abilities used *None Navigation